


The Night Wizard

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Wizard Kylo Ren, Wizard Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Deep in the forests lives an evil wizard, Kylo Ren. There have been stories about him, stories designed to keep the unwary out of the forests he lives in. One night, student Poe Dameron is captured by him, but he learns not all is as it seems regarding this wizard and his legend.





	The Night Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: So, I should really be working on my scavenger Poe story, but this really kind of leapt at me and demanded I write it. 
> 
> And yes, Bel is meant to be Black One.

They say that deep in the forest, there lives an evil wizard. 

Nobody knows where he comes from. Very few know his story. They only know the things he’s done. They only know the presence that he’s evoked, even being here. A wizard, hooded and cloaked and masked, roaming through the forests at night. 

Never go into the forests after dark, the old legends say. Otherwise, Kylo Ren will get you. 

And that...that is the last thing that anyone would want. 

Those who venture into that forest rarely return, after all. 

And in the meantime, the wizard Kylo Ren stalks the forests, roams them, and no one dares go into his territory. 

Until one night...

***

The night that Poe Dameron has to cut through the forest, he has to admit that he’s already nervous. He’s heard the stories. Too many of the stories, actually. Even as his horse, Bel, shifts nervously, Poe can’t say that he blames her. He doesn’t want to cut through the forest, but it looks like that’s what they’re doing now. Because Poe Dameron is foolish, that’s why. 

There’s the sound of a tree branch snapping and Poe draws his wand. It may just be an animal. It may just be Kylo Ren the Night Wizard himself. 

Either way, Poe doesn’t like it. 

It’s in that moment that a shadow emerges from the darkness. Masked, hooded, cloaked, and Poe knows that it’s Kylo Ren. 

He fires off a few spells. Ren deflects them, almost effortlessly, before casting a spell of his own to freeze Poe. 

Ren lifts him from Bel, and Poe has to be pretty impressed by how strong he is. Then again, he supposed that it really is no surprise. After all, he is Kylo Ren. One of the strongest out there. 

He guesses he shouldn’t be surprised. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen next, but he knows he has to get Bel out of there, before...

But the words seem all but frozen in his throat. 

***

It’s as he takes the young man and the horse back to his camp that Kylo Ren can’t help but feel pleased. Another unlucky victim, or a potential recruit. Potential recruit, actually. He’s always open to more people joining his tribe. 

Even as Kylo Ren looks over him, he can’t help but feel a certain stirring in him. His new captive is quite beautiful, he can’t help but notice. Thick black hair that falls around his face. Long dark lashes. Skin like the harvest moon light. Beautiful, Ren can’t help but think. 

He doesn’t know quite what to do with him. But he supposes that will come in time. 


End file.
